Eyeshield 21 Story : If Mamori Was Alice
by Rena Mikami
Summary: Gimana ya, kalau Mamori mengalami petualangan kayak Alice? Abal, gaje, gak nyambung dsb. Chapter 2 update! Gomenne kalau kelamaan.. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ® Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Alice In Wonderland (selaku ide cerita) ® Disney (*bner gak?*)

Genre : Adventure.. and Romance (maybe)

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung.

**Eyeshield21 Story :**

**If Mamori was Alice**

Chapter 1 : Prologue

"Uuh.. Dasar Hiruma! Memberi tugas setumpuk begini.. 'Gimana mau selesai, coba!!" keluh Mamori di tengah pekerjaannya yang tidak selesai-selesai. Sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk di bangku klub untuk membereskan pekerjaan itu. Tanpe berhenti, tanpa istirahat.

"Istirahat dulu sebentar, ah.." Mamori lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke meja yang ada di depannya. Belum lama Mamori melepas lelahnya, tiba-tiba pintu klub tempatnya berada terbuka. Sontak Mamori bangun dari posisinya tadi dan melihat ke arah pintu. Ternyata, yang memasuki ruangan itu adalah seekor kelinci.

'Kelinci? Kenapa bisa ada kelinci disini? Dari mana asalnya,ya?' pikir Mamori setelah melihat kelinci itu. Sang kelinci memakai jas, kecil, dan berkata "FUGO!!FUGO!!" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya.

'Fugo-fugo? Jangan-jangan…' Mamori lalu memperhatikan kelinci itu baik-baik. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa hidung kelinci itu agak berwarna merah.

"Komusubi???!!" ucap Mamori setengah teriak.

"FUGO! FUGO!!" kata kelinci yang seperti komusubi itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam sakunya dengan terburu-buru. Ia lalu pergi ke arah gedung sekolah Deimon.

"Tunggu!! Komusubi!" Mamori lalu mengejar kelinci tersebut sampai ke atap sekolahnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna hitam dan berbentuk bulat seperti lubang. Namun anehnya, lubang ini menempel di dinding, bukan terdapat di lantai. Kelinci yang tadi Mamori kejar sudah masuk duluan ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut.

"Apa.. ini…?" Mamori mencoba mendekati lubang di depannya itu. Saat ia sudah cukup dekat, tiba-tiba lubang itu membesar, dan Mamori jatuh ke dalamnya.

"KYAAAA!!" Mamori berteriak histeris karena jatuh semakin dalam ke lubang itu. Ia jatuh, jatuh, jatuh, dan terus terjatuh. Tiba-tiba, Mamori menabrak sesuatu dan mendarat di lantai sebuah ruangan dengan sangat sakit.

"Duuh…" Mamori bangkit berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Di sekelilingnya sekarang terdapat banyak pintu. Ada yang besar, ada yang kecil. Ia lalu mencoba membuka pintu itu satu per satu, namun sayangnya semua pintu itu terkunci.

"Apa disini nggak ada kunci, ya?" kata Mamori sambil mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, dan menemukan sebuah meja tepat di tengah ruangan. Ia pun berjalan ke arah meja itu, dan menemukan sebuah kunci menunggunya di atas meja kaca tersebut.

Mamori langsung menyambar kunci itu tanpa pikir panjang. Ia lalu memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam semua pintu yang ada di sana satu per satu. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun dari pintu itu yang dapat dibuka dengan kunci yang Mamori pegang.

'Apa nggak ada pintu lagi, ya?' batin Mamori. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah siluet yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Itu adalah sebuah gorden berwarna merah garis hitam. Mamori langsung menghampiri gorden itu, lalu menyibakkannya, dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang sangat sangat kecil.

Mamori pun memasukkan kunci yang ia pegang ke dalam lubang kunci pintu kecil itu, dan anehnya, pintu kecil itu terbuka! Mamori lalu mencoba masuk ke dalam pintu kecil itu, walaupun ia tau usahanya itu tidak akan berhasil. Dan benar saja.. Ia tidak dapat melewati pintu kecil itu.

"Huuh… Di ruangan ini semuanya aneh-aneh.." keluh Mamori. "Apa tidak ada ramuan pengecil tubuh, ya?" lanjutnya asal-asalan. Ajaibnya, saat Mamori menengok ke arah meja kaca tadi, ia menemukan sebuah kue sus di atas meja itu.

"SUS!!!" teriak Mamori kegirangan, lalu menghampiri kue kesukaannya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melahap kue itu sampai tak bersisa. Tiba-tiba, Mamori merasa ruangan tempat ia berada membesar.

'Ruangannya yang membesar atau…' pikir Mamori was-was, lalu melihat ke arah meja kaca. 'Ternyata benar, aku yang mengecil.' batin Mamori seperti sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini. Ia pun berlari ke arah pintu kecil tadi, yang sudah menutup kembali.

Mamori mencoba membuka pintu itu, namun sayangnya pintu tersebut ternyata kembali terkunci. 'Huuh.. Dasar pintu sialan..' keluh Mamori -mengikuti Hiruma-. Untunglah Mamori menyimpan kunci yang ia dapat tadi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kunci itu dan membuka pintu kecil itu lagi dan masuk ke dalam.

Pemandangan di dalam sana tidak dapat dibilang tidak unik. Ada berbagai hewan unik disana. Seperti capung berekor naga, kursi yang dapat terbang, dan sejenisnya.

"Hey, apa benar anak itu adalah 'dia'?" Mamori mendengar sebuah suara yang agak familiar baginya.

"FU-FUGO!!"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?!"

"A-Aku terjemahkan. Ia bilang, 'Mana mungkin aku salah!!' begitu.."

Karena penasaran, Mamori lalu mendatangi asal suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kelinci berjas yang ia kejar ada bersama 3 orang yang sudah sangat Mamori kenali. Benar sekali, mereka adalah 3 bersaudara ha-ha.

"E-E..? 3 bersaudara..? Kenapa kalian disini..?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Ternyata.. Ada juga yang menganggap kita bersaudara.." kata Togano terharu.

"Bukan saatnya untuk terharu, tau!!" kata Kuroki sambil menjitak Togano.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan buat dia bingung!" kata Jumonji pada kedua saudaranya itu. Mamori sendiri hanya _sweatdropped_ saat melihat hal itu.

"Ano.. Kalian benar-benar Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano, kan..?" tanya Mamori ragu.

"Ha? Siapa itu Jumonji?" tanya orang yang ternyata bukan Jumonji.

"Siapa pula Kuroki?" sambung orang yang ternyata bukan Kuroki.

"Dan lagi, siapa Togano?" lanjut orang yang ternyata bukan Togano.

"Nee?!! Lalu, kalian itu siapa???!" teriak Mamori.

"Aku Monji." kata orang yang ternyata bukan Jumonji ramah.

"Aku Kuro." lanjut orang yang di sebelah Monji.

"Dan aku Toga." kata orang terakhir. Mereka bertiga sukses membuat Mamori sekali lagi _sweatdropped_.

"Lalu kelinci ini…?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Dia Komusubi. Kelinci aneh yang membawa(?)mu kemari." Jelas Monji.

"FUGO!!!" Komusubi berteriak pada ketiga bersaudara.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?!" tiga bersaudara menjawab sang kelinci dengan kebiasaan ha-ha mereka. Lagi-lagi Mamori _sweatdropped_ melihat hal itu.

"Ano… Biar ku terjemahkan…" ucap sebuah suara yang sudah Mamori kenal. 'Suara itu.. Kurita? Tapi.. kenapa ia tidak terlihat?' batin Mamori. Ia terus mencari-cari asal suara itu, namun tetap tidak ia temui.

"Ah.. kau mencariku, ya?" tanya suara tadi, sepertinya pada Mamori. "Aku disini, loh.. Disini." lanjutnya. Mamori yang mendengar itu lalu menelusuri asal suara tersebut, yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah batu. Di atas batu itu terdapat seekor kumbang.

"Ano.. Yang tadi bicara itu kau, ya, ehm.. tuan.. kumbang?" tanya Mamori ragu.

"Iya, itu aku.. Dan panggil saja aku Kuritan." Kata kumbang itu ramah.

"A-Ah.. Iya. Kuritan." seketika itu juga, Mamori teringat panggilan-panggilan Suzuna untuk para anggota Devil Bats dan ia juga teringat tentang seluruh kejadian yang ia alami tadi, yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam dunia aneh itu.

"Oh, iya! Ini dimana?" tanya Mamori saat sudah mengingat hal itu.

"Ini? Ini di…" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimat itu, Monji, selaku orang yang menjawab pertanyaan Mamori, sepertinya teringat sesuatu. "BODOH!! Bukan saatnya untuk bersantai di tempat seperti ini!!" teriak Monji. Semua yang mendengarnya kaget.

"Kau! Apa kau adalah putri Alice?!" tanya Monji yang entah kenapa terdengar marah.

"E-Eh? Bukan.. Namaku Mamori, bukan Alice." Mamori berkata dengan ketakutan.

"Tuh, kan! Kau salah bawa!!" Monji berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Komusubi.

"FUGO!!" teriak Komusubi.

" 'Tidak!!' begitu katanya." Kurita menerjemahkan.

"Apanya yang tidak, hah??!" kali ini Kuro ikut ambil bagian dalam pertikaian itu.

"He-hei.. Hentikan..!" Mamori mencoba melerai. Kurita juga sebenarnya melerai mereka. Namun, karena ukurannya yang sangat kecil, ia malah terinjak-injak mereka.

"Hei.. 'Gimana kalau kita bawa dia ke Absolem's Son?" usul Toga. Semua yang sedang bertikai tiba-tiba menghentikan pertikaian mereka.

"Ide bagus." Kata Monji sepakat.

"Yeah. Ide yang sangat bagus." Ulang Kuro.

"FUGO!!" teriak Komusubi.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja. Mari." Kurita, yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di atas batu lagi, memandu Mamori d.k.k menuju sebuah jamur raksasa yang dikelilingi asap tebal nan misterius.

"Ano… Ini kan.. sebuah.. jamur?" tanya Mamori terbata.

"Yeah. Absolem's Son berada di atas jamur itu. Ia tidak suka jika terlihat oleh orang banyak." Jelas Kuritan ramah.

"Tapi.. Kenapa ia tidak suka terlihat oleh orang banyak?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Itu.. Liat saja nanti, ya…" kata Kuritan sweatdropped.

'Kira-kira, kenapa ya, ia tidak suka terlihat oleh orang banyak?' batin Mamori. Seketika itu, bayangan-bayangan aneh mulai terlintas di kepala Mamori tentang Absolem's Son. Mulai dari muka-nya yang aneh, muka-nya yang rata, badan-nya yang tidak normal, dan lainnya.

"Oi, kau ada, 'kan, Absolem's Son!!"panggil Monji, sekaligus menyadarkan Mamori dari dunia khayalannya.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan kemari." Sebuah suara dari balik asap tebal itu. Segera setelah itu, asap di sekitar jamur itu menipis, dan terlihatlah sebuah sosok yang tidak dapat dibilang kecil.

"Jadi kau,ya, sang 'Alice'?" tanya suara tadi pada Mamori.

* * *

Nee… Gimana critanya? Aneh nggak? (readers: IYA!!!)

Maap kalo gaje.. ni crita juga dadakan n kurang ide..

Trus saya minta waktu buat apdet-apdetannya… Maksudna minta maap kalo apdetna lama… (pdhl blum apdet!)

Anyway… Please Read n Review minna-san…

N maap kalo ada mistypo dan kejanggalan dalam cerita ini.. dan lagi minta maap juga kalo ni crita ssah dimengerti..

N lagi… *dibekep n dilempar gra" brisik*

Sign,

Yuri


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ® Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Alice In Wonderland ® Disney

Genre : Adventure

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, nggak nyambung.

**Eyeshield21 Story :**

**If Mamori was Alice**

~Chapter 2 : Invasion~

"Jadi kau,ya, sang 'Alice'?" tanya suara tadi pada Mamori.

Mamori tercengang saat melihat wujud di depannya itu.

"YUKIMITSU???!!" teriak Mamori saat melihat wujud ulat bulu raksasa berkepala Yukimitsu di depannya.

"Ehm.. Nona, aku sedang bertanya padamu. Dan lagi, namaku Yukki, bukan Yukimitsu." Jawab sang ulat bulu.

"E-Eh.. Maaf. Lalu kenapa kau dipanggil Absolem's Son?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Disini, semua orang punya nama samaran. Contohnya, aku; nama samaranku Absolem's Son, lalu Komusubi; nama samarannya White Rabbit, dan lagi… tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi menjelaskan hal ini?" Yukimitsu bingung sendiri, sementara Mamori sweatdropped.

"Hei, Absolem's Son!! Cepat ke topik utamanya! Dia ini 'Alice' atau bukan???!!" Monji sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Maaf, maaf. Terbawa suasana.. Ehehe." Jawab Yukki santai.

"CEPATTTT!!!" teriak 3 bersaudara bersamaan.

"Iya, iya! Tolong buka gulungan Oriculum-nya." Perintah Yukki. Monji, Kuro, dan Toga pun membuka gulungan itu. Mamori ikut melihat ke arah gulungan super panjang itu. Semua gambar yang ada di kertas itu terlihat bergerak.

"Tunjukkan padanya hari 'Frabjous'." Perintah Yukki lagi. Mamori agak bingung mendengar hal itu. 'Frabjous?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ini. Hari Frabjous adalah hari dimana White Queen bertarung melawan Red Queen. Pemenangnya nanti akan menguasai negeri kami ini." Jelas Kuritan yang menyadari kebingungan Mamori tadi.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya aku dengan hari Frabjous itu?" tanya Mamori polos.

"Menurut ramalan, kaulah yang akan mewakili pihak White Queen untuk pertarungan itu." jelas Monji.

"Wakil white queen itu biasanya disebut 'Alice'." lanjut Kuro.

"Dan tugasnya adalah membunuh naga yang katanya akan menjadi wakil dari Red Queen." kata Toga mengakhiri penjelasan mereka.

"Tunggu.. Bunuh? Aku tidak mau membunuh!" kata Mamori.

"Ta-tapi.. Kalau kau tidak mau membunuh naga itu, bagaimana nasib kami…?" tanya Kuritan ragu.

"FU-FUGO!!" Komusubi ikut mendukung(?) perkataan Kuritan.

"Kalian bisa cari wakil lain, kan? Lagipula, sepertinya aku bukan 'Alice' yang tepat.. Aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun!!" Mamori mencoba membantah semua kenyataan(?) yang ia dengar.

"Jadi.. Kau bukan sang 'Alice'?" tanya Kuritan ragu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Absolem's Son?" tanya Monji pada Yukki.

"Kau tau? Aku mulai terganggu dengan nama samara itu.." keluh Yukki.

"Absolem's Son!!!" lagi-lagi 3 bersaudara berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Iya.." jawab Yukki malas. Ia lalu menatap Mamori lekat-lekat. "Sepertinya.. Ia bukan sang 'Alice' _sekarang_." Yukki mengatakan pendapatnya, yang sering dianggap absolut oleh semua orang.

"Dengar!! Apa kubilang, kelinci pendek!!" Monji mulai marah-marah pada Kumusubi.

"FUGO FUGO FUGO!!!" Komusubi juga marah-marah pada Monji. Akhirnya, terjadilah pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua. Kuritan lagi-lagi mencoba memisahkan mereka, namun, nasibnya masih sama seperti tadi; terinjak-injak.

Di sela-sela pertengkaran itu, Yukki mengatakan sesuatu pada Mamori. "Lebih baik kau mulai bersiap menjadi 'Alice'. Hari Frabjous itu kian mendekat, dan hanya kau yang bisa membunuh naga itu." Setelah berkata begitu, sosok Yukki hilang ditelan asap tebal misterius.

'Mulai bersiap? Apa maksudnya? Lalu.. hanya aku yang bisa membunuh naga itu? Aku nggak ngerti sama sekali..' batin Mamori.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara-suara gaduh menuju ke arah mereka. Komusubi dan Monji langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan melihat ke arah suara gaduh itu, begitu juga Mamori dan yang lainnya.

Sesaat setelah suara itu, terlihatlah sesosok makhluk super aneh berlari ke arah mereka semua, beserta beberapa kartu remi yang dapat berlari (dan berjalan tentunya). Mereka yang ada disana (Mamori dkk plus makhluk lain yang ada disana) pun berlari kabur dari tempat itu, dan mencari tempat sembunyi yang pas.

Misalnya saja, Kuritan bersembunyi dibalik daun, sedangkan Monji, Kuro, dan Toga bersembunyi dibalik pohon tua. Mamori sendiri terus berlari bersama Komusubi. Mereka sepertinya tidak berpikir untuk sembunyi.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah jaring yang mendarat tepat di atas kepala Komusubi. Ia telah tertangkap oleh salah satu dari kartu remi itu.

"FUGO!!!" teriak Komusubi meronta. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya karena disana terlalu berisik. Selain Komusubi, ternyata tiga bersaudara juga tertangkap oleh sang kartu remi. Kini, hanya tinggal Mamori yang berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Mamori terus dan terus berlari. Ia sadar, hanya dia yang dikejar oleh sang makhluk super aneh tadi. Mamori berlari memasuki area yang penuh dengan jamur raksasa. Disana, ia mencoba untuk sembunyi dibalik salah satu jamur yang paling besar.

Mamori sempat mengambil nafas sejenak, sebelum keberadaannya ditemukan oleh sang makhluk super aneh.

"Mau apa kau?!" teriak Mamori ketakutan. Makhluk itu tidak menjawab perkataan Mamori, dan malah mengaum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang sangat menyeramkan tepat di depan wajah Mamori. Melihat gigi-gigi sang makhluk aneh yang menyeramkan, Mamori cepat-cepat mengambil langkah seribu. Namun sayangnya, makhluk itu melayangkan sebuah cakaran yang mendarat tepat di lengan kanan Mamori.

Karena serangan itu, Mamori, yang sedang berlari menuruni sebuah bukit, jatuh terguling-guling. Makhluk itu ikut menuruni bukit kecil untuk mengejar Mamori. Mamoripun berusaha untuk bangkit dan berlari kembali, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat berat sekali.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah bunyi yang sepertinya Mamori kenali. Tiga detik setelah terengarnya suara itu, terdengar bunyi BLAR!! disertai teriakan kesakitan dari sang makhluk aneh tadi. Mamori hanya menatap makhluk yang sekarang telah mati itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Heh! Merepotkan saja!!" keluh seseorang yang sepertinya telah membunuh makhluk aneh itu. 'Suara itu…' Mamori merasa ia mengenali suara itu.

Orang yang membunuh makhluk aneh itu lalu mendekati Mamori. "Hei. Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya pada Mamori. Namun sayangnya, sebelum menjawab orang itu, Mamori telah terlebih dahulu tidak sadarkan diri, dikarenakan terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari lukanya.

"Hei!! Bangun!" teriak orang itu, berusaha membangunkan Mamori. "Cih, sial.." orang itu lalu membawa Mamori masuk ke dalam hutan yang sangat lebat.

* * *

Hwaa…. Minna-san… Maap banget baru update.. .

Jadi ceritanya gini.. Akhir-akhir ini, sang author gaje penulis ini cerita itu (katanya) sibuk.. ditambah lagi nggak ada ide… T.T

Tapi.. akhirnya jadi juga chap 2-nya… xD

Chap 2: tapi, kenapa aku 'isi'-nya Cuma sedikit?

Author: Nee.. Maap banget chaph… Lagi gak ada ide.. ^^7

Chap 2: dimaklumi.. terus, kenapa (kayaknya) banyak yang aneh bin ajaib?

Author: gak ada ide.. ^^7

Chap 2: …………. -_-

Author: ehehehe… ^^7

Chap 2: Betewe… kamu belom bales review loh…

Author: WHAT???!!

Gomenne… Nie balesan reviewna..:

**RisaLoveHiru :** mungkin…? Saya juga gak tau akhirnya akan jadi seperti apa.. xD fufufu~

Belom nonton? O.o padahal filmna seru juga loh… xD

Tapi.. ni cerita beda banget sama versi aslinya.. ^^7

eN.. emang alurnya kecepetan.. T.T

Soalnya si author bingung.. Gak ada lawan bicaranya gitu deh.. ToT

Okeh.. ^^"

**Just reader 'Monta' : **waih waih… *ngikut* absolem's son itu… liat aja di chap ini yah.. ^^a

Okeh.. xD n makasi.. ^^

**Kazeyana Fami : **keren..? mungkinkah? =3 *berkhayal*

Iah.. entah sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja.. nti saya punya kejutan khusus.. tapi… nanti yah.. kalo jadi.. fufufu~

Okeh… ^^

**Fitria ogah login : **nee-chan knapa ogah login? ==a (prtanyaan ga mutu, jgn dijawab)

Review gaje tuk author gaje… hihihi… xD

Pernah punya??? O.o Pinjeeeem… o

Makasi… =)

Iah.. makasi sudah menunggu… ^^"

**RiikuAyaKaitani :** Iya.. xD

Makasi telah menunggu n maap ngaret.. xD

**YoshiKitty29 :** wah… makasi… xD

Segera… xD

* * *

Eheheh… Makasi tuk yang udah review… Mohon maap kalo chap ini kurang seru, kurang bagus, kurang keren, kurang…. (author abis ide)

N maap juga kalo ada mistypo yah.. Sekedar info, author gak ngarepin adanya mistypo kok! Salahkan laptop ini yang suka menclak-menclok ke alinea laen.. =A=

Berhubung saya mau makan martabak manis dulu(ada yg mau?), saya tutup aja acara nge-gaje ini. Jangan lupa review-nya ya, minna… sampai ktemu… xD

Sign,

Yuri


End file.
